1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated figure toy resembling a stunt person adapted to change posture upon impact with an object such as the railing of a building or the ground when dropped from an elevation. In addition, the present invention relates to devices for launching a figure toy into the air or against objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical articulated figure toy is primarily used to perform different functions such as tumbling or gymnastics with a bar or similar device. In addition, there are different structures for articulated dolls or figures that allow the figure to be placed in various positions, such as in a standing or a sitting posture. Such a figure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,416.
Most of these prior art articulated figures include complex structures and mechanisms resulting in substantial manufacturing and assembly costs. These typical prior art figures are not adapted to undergo a change in posture such as curling up and bringing the knees to the chest and the head downward to simulate the complex actions of a stunt person.